This invention relates to vinyl urethane composite polymers, more particularly to vinyl urethane composite polymers having improved impact strength.
Vinyl urethane composite polymers are known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,733 and 4,125,487. These composites are prepared by the simultaneous polymerization of vinyl monomers and polyurethane-forming reactants in which the heat of reaction of the polyurethane-forming reactants initiates the polymerization of the vinyl monomers. Such composites exhibit advantages such as rapid curing and good tensile properties. Unfortunately, however, the impact strength and elongation of these composites are not as good as desired for some applications.
It would be desirable to provide a vinyl urethane composite polymer having improved impact strength and elongation properties, and which also largely retains the beneficial properties of previously known vinyl urethane composites.